Mori X Haru story
by TatsukoRider
Summary: A first try of a oneshot and or story. It is fluff and sucky.Now not just one oneshot. Probably a little story. Plot will evovle during the story.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note:This is short and might have a sequel. Mori x Haruhi!_

Sunlight fluttered on a sleeping person. She was lying next to a tree trunk. Her short brown hair was curling around her face. A book held in her lap. A tall figure and a small figure walked over to her.

"Haru-chan?" the smaller blond boy asked to the sleeping girl.

"Mitsukuni." The taller dark haired boy said softly.

Hani senpai realized that Haruhi was sleeping. He then climbed up to the taller boy's shoulders and whispered, "Takashi protect Haru-chan while she sleeps."

"Ah"

Hani then jumped off of Mori senpai and skipped towards the school. Mori sat down next to Haruhi. He placed her carefully on his lap; so she could sleep more comfortably. She immediately clutched his shirt, and whispered, "Mori-senpai"

Mori had a small smile on his face. Then kissed Haruhi's head.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note: This was rushed in a sense. Sucky and short chapter._

Tamaki's jaw hung to the ground. He was looking out the window and could see in his mind theater. His precious Haruhi in the arms of a tall dark man, asleep and defenseless. Kyouya took a picture then said, "It's just Mori senpai, Tamaki."

Tamaki then whined, "But my daughter….she is in harm's way."

"Mori senpai can protect her from anything."

"But who's going to protect her from Mori senpai!"

"She'll be fine Tamaki."

Tamaki grumbled and then snapped his fingers. Hikaru and Karou came out of nowhere and said in unison, "Yes lord?"

"Hikaru! Karou! Separate Haruhi from Mori."

"Why lord?"

Tamaki whined, "Because she's my daughter! She should be sleeping on my lap!"

Karou whispered loudly to Hikaru, "The lord wants Haruhi to sleep with him."

Hikaru whispered back, "So he really is a big pervert."

Tamaki yelled with a whine, "Stop it! It's not like that! As her father I am worried about her safety!"

Tamaki pushed both Hikaru and Karou out then said, "Now go separate them!"

Both twins whispered loudly at the door, "Pervert!"

A yell came from inside as they skipped away.


	3. Chapter 3

Haruhi slowly opened her eyes. She could smell an earthy smell, with just a twinge of vanilla. Haruhi's eyes widened as she recognized the scent. She jerked up and hit a hard object. Haruhi groaned in pain. A hand grabbed her face and brown eyes met gray ones. Mori asked, "Are you alright?"

Haruhi nodded as a huge blush spread over her face. Mori had a ghost of a smile on his face. She then mumbled, "How long have I been on your lap?"

Mori shrugged. Haruhi started to stand up but was stopped by Mori. She fell back down. Two strong arms clasped onto her body gently. Haruhi's face was now completely red. Mori placed his chin on Haruhi's shoulder and said, "You said my name in your sleep."

Haruhi started mumbling, "I did?"

Mori nodded slowly. Then he said, "I love you." 

Haruhi turned her head to face her senpai. Her brown eyes wide with a mixture of happiness and shock from what he said. She said then, "I love you too Mo-"

Her mouth was covered by firm yet soft lips. When the two stopped kissing Mori whispered, "Takashi"

"I love you Takashi." Haruhi whispered back.

_Nearby behind a wall …_

Hikaru hit the wall hard with his fist. Karou stared at his brother with apologetic eyes. Karou wrapped his arms around his brother. Hikaru stood still and tears flowed down his cheeks. Hikaru mumbled, "I waited too long."

A cell phone started ringing. Karou answered it. A huge yell and screaming came from the phone. Tamaki's voice coming from the phone over and over again, "My poor daughter has been violated! Violated I say!"

Hikaru grabbed the phone and threw it to the ground. Karou looked at Hikaru again. Hikaru walked slowly away from his brother; then started running. A tear hit Karou's face. Karou whispered, "Hikaru…"

_Authour's note: Haruhi had hit Mori's chin. However since Mori is all powerful it didn't affect him at all. Helpful criticisim please._


	4. Chapter 4

Tamaki was now screaming in Kyouya's ear. Kyouya was too shocked to care at the moment. Kyouya couldn't believe that Mori had the courage to kiss Haruhi. Kyouya then grabbed some duct tape.

Tamaki yelled happily, "Yay! Mom is going to stop Mori senpai!"

Kyouya cut off a strip of the tape. Then he slapped the tape onto Tamaki's mouth. Tamaki screamed through the tape; the noise came out muffled. Kyouya walked away from Tamaki and pulled out his cell phone. Then he called Tamaki's house.

An old woman's voice cackled on the phone, "Hello? This is the Souh residence." 

"Young Tamaki needs to be taken home right away. He got tape stuck on his face."

In no less than five seconds; a driver had come to the school. The old lady came out of the car.Then she scurried to the room Tamaki was in. She grabbed Tamaki's ear and said, "Don't worry Young master. We'll get that off one way or another."

Tamaki had tears falling from his eyes while being dragged. "_Why did Mom do this? I must protect my precious daughter right now."_

Kyouya fell on one of the plush couches. He grabbed his laptop and turned it on. His glasses reflected the screen's light. Kyouya uploaded the picture than put it on a special auction. After a couple of minutes there were one million bids. Kyouya smiled from the thought of profit. Maybe this would work out for him.

_Now Enter the Hani!_

Hani skipped merrily back with a smile towards his cousin and Haruhi. Hani yelled happily, "TAKA-CHAN! HARU-CHAN!"

Hani was met by two smiles. Haruhi said, "Hi Hani-senpai."

Mori nodded towards the younger boy. Hani noticed immediately that both had their hands intertwined. Hani smiled even broader now. He then asked, "Taka-chan, did you tell Haru-chan you loved her?"

Mori had a slight twinge of blush. His cousin had no tact at all. Haruhi blushed a tiny bit too. Mori answered, "Ah."

Hani then asked, "Does anyone else know?"

Mori and Haruhi shrugged. How would they know; they haven't move once yet. None of the three knew of the trouble that would fall on the Host Club tomorrow.

_Author's note: Next Chapter might be long. So it will take more time to write.Also I changed the rating just in case. The next chapter has swearing and fighting._


	5. Not a chapter

_Author's note: Hey people who read this story. Sorry but the next chapter needs more time. I actually have time now cause of spring break. School kept giving me many tests and projects so, I haven't worked on the story that much. However, I hope to have the next chapter up by the end of the week. Also this little piece below is a short story on Hani senpai. I know, I should be working on the story but I have writer's block._

A small blonde senior skipped merrily to his home's kitchen. A small French chef saw the young man and groaned. His fellow chefs looked at him; then looked out the window. They all groaned too. All the cakes they just made would soon be gone.

Hani-senpai burst through the doors and yelled, "I have good news for all of you!"

All the chefs stared at him. Then the small blacked haired French chef asked, "Why?"

"You get the rest of the day off. I don't need your cakes because Kyo-chan and Tama-chan is bringing the Host Club to an All-You-Can eat. So you don't have to worry."

The blonde looked at his watch then exclaimed, "Oh I better get going!" He turned to the chefs, smiled brightly then said, "Bye-Bye! Enjoy your day off."

Hani-senpai then skipped out of the kitchen. All the chefs stared at each other. Then the shock finally wore off. All the chefs were in the air screaming and crying with happiness. The French chef though thought **those two must be idiots. …THANK YOU LORD FOR MAKING IDIOTS!**

_Later that night…_

Kyouya stared at the bill for the All-You-Can eat, surprised that it wasn't Hani-senpai that made this list so long. But it was Mori-senpai! Tamaki's eye twitched. He then groaned, "I thought I only had to worry about Hani-senpai!"

_Author's note: I enjoyed writing that. This shows how I think Hani's chefs are like and how they would react to a day off. Also I always think of Mori to be a big eater for some reason. With all the exercise he does he should be hungry a lot. This probably will only be continued with different stories when I have writer's block. The French chef's name was actually Joe; Weird huh? Next time this story is updated it will be the next chapter._


	6. Chapter 5

Haruhi stared at the huge school. Wondering what would happen today. Especially wondering what would happen at the Host Club. A shadow fell on her. She turned around and smiled. She said, "Good morning Takashi."

"Ah" was his only response. However his grey eyes shone with love for the brunette. Hani popped out of nowhere and yelled happily, "MORNING HARU-CHAN!!"

"Morning Han-"She was cut off by a strawberry. She stared confused like at her senpai. He wagged his finger in a no-no fashion like when the cops attacked her and Takashi at the jungle pool. He then said, "If you call Taka-chan, Takashi. Then you call me Mitsukuni."

After swallowing the strawberry she smiled at her smaller senpai. He then took both Takashi's and Haruhi's hands. He skipped merrily towards the school dragging his two friends with him. Both stared at him; then Haruhi asked, "Where are you taking us Ha-Mitsukuni?"

"Kyo-chan said we need to have a special meeting before school starts."

"We?" the brunette asked.

"Me, you, Taka-chan and Kyo-chan.", the blonde answered.

Haruhi turned her head towards Takashi. He just shrugged; he had no idea of what was happening. When they got to the Third Music Room, only one person sat in there; a black haired boy staring at a laptop. Kyouya then looked up at the three. He closed the laptop then stood. He calmly said, "We have two problems with Haruhi's and Mori-senpai's new relationship."

Takashi instinctively wrapped his arms protectively around the female host. He wouldn't let anyone take her away from him; or let anyone hurt her. Kyouya took no notice and continued, "These two problems are Tamaki and Hikaru; Hikaru especially."

Haruhi stared blankly at her senpai. She knew Tamaki would be a problem; but Hikaru too? Mitsukuni then said, "Maybe Kao-chan can protect Haruhi."

"Hmm…that's a pretty good idea Hani-senpai." Kyouya pondered.

Takashi's eyes flickered towards the clock on the wall. Only a few minutes till class started. He then said, "Mitsukuni."

Mitsukuni noticed the time now also. He then cried out, "If we're going to do that we have to tell Kao-chan now!"

The blonde ran out of the classroom searching for the red head twin.

_Elsewhere…_

Hikaru sat in his desk with anger and sadness reflected in his eyes. His brother staring worriedly at him. Karou sighed. Karou then walked out of the classroom. While trying to think of a way to get his older brother happier; he was glomped by a short blonde. Karou's golden eyes stared at Hani-senpai. Hani-senpai whispered hurriedly, "Kao-chan you got to protect Haru-chan from Hika-chan."

Karou responded angrily, "You think I don't know that?! Last night Hikaru was swearing and beating almost everything into a pulp. And he swore he would get her back, one way or another."

Hani-senpai then said in a scared tone, "Please don't let him hurt Haru-chan. Taka-chan would kill Hika-chan if Hika-chan hurts Haru-chan. And I don't want anyone to get hurt."

Karou's eyes softened a little and he promised, "I'll do everything in my power Hani-senpai."

Hani-senpai's eyes filled with happiness and he said, "Thank you Kao-chan."

The blonde senior then ran towards his own class. Karou waited at the door for Haruhi. When the brunette finally came; Mori-senpai was with her. Karou's eyes widened. He looked quickly into the classroom to see if Hikaru saw the senior. Hikaru had stood up and ran towards the door. Karou stepped in front of his brother and stopped him. Mori-senpai had gone in front of Haruhi; anger shining in the senior's stormy eyes.

Hikaru yelled, "Let go of me Karou! I want to kill that bastard!"

Karou shook his head no. The older brother got out of the younger one's grasp. Hikaru's fist was flying towards Mori-senpai. When a blur of blonde had pinned the red head to the ground hard. Hani-senpai said in a cold voice, "Don't you dare hurt Taka-chan."

Karou stared in amazement at his senior. How the heck did the small boy get here so fast? Hikaru stared angrily at the smaller boy. Two intense glares neither wavering. Until Hikaru hung his head in defeat and shame. Hani-senpai slowly got off the red-head.

Without casting a glance to anyone; Hikaru ran away with his head downcast. Three pairs of eyes stared worriedly at the retreating figure. Haruhi's eyes were filled with sadness though. She thought that the pain that Hikaru was feeling was her fault. Mori placed his hand on her shoulder. She stared up at him. He leaned down and whispered softly in her ear, "It's not your fault. You don't make his feelings, he makes his feelings."

Haruhi nodded at in agreement with the small speech. However she was still worried about her friend.

_Outside of the school…_

Hikaru sat down on a street. His eyes clouded with many emotions. He closed his eyes and started holding in the tears that welled up in his eyes. He made some whimpering sounds. When he stopped his whimpers were answered by someone else's. Hikaru's eyes were filled with anger now; he was being mocked by some stranger.

He got up and stomped towards the whimpering. Hikaru's fist was clenched and ready to fly. When he finally pinpointed the where the whimpers were coming from he charged towards the sounds. Hikaru then abruptly stopped. He stared down at his feet and saw a brown puppy. Its eyes still closed, and whimpering for his mother.

Hikaru fell to the ground. The puppy sensed someone nearby and crawled towards Hikaru. Hikaru placed his hand near the puppy. It started licking the red head's fingers. A small smile appeared on his lips. For just a second he forgot all his troubles. His whole attention was focused on the small puppy. He picked it up and whispered to it soothingly, "I'll take care of you."

Hikaru took out his cell phone and called his driver. The driver answered the call with a, "Yes young master?"

"Pick me up from school and bring me home. Also bring some milk that is good for puppies."

With that he hung up the phone and his attention went back to the puppy.

_At the mansion of the __Hitachiin twins_

The driver scratched the back of his head as he went towards the limo. Wondering why the heck the young master would want milk for puppies.

_Author's note: This chapter was done way differently than I thought it would be. The puppy in the end is important in the story. Also Hikaru is still angry, now though he has something distracting him. Next chapter will mostly be about the same day with Tamaki. That and more swearing will happen… not too sure about fighting. I mean I didn't even make it a long fight. When I had first started thinking about this chapter I had a long fight in mind. Where Hikaru would be saved by Haruhi in the end. She would have still stayed with Mori though. Also I'm sorry with the name changes when it comes to Hani and Mori. I'm trying to stick with calling them by their first names in paragraphs that are not conversations. Give me some ideas of how you want the story to continue though. It would be very helpful. Till next chapter!_


	7. Chapter 6

Tamaki ran into the ornate school screaming, "DADDY'S COMING HARUHI!!"

As he ran he didn't notice anything, he didn't notice he had past Haruhi's class. The bell then rang and Tamaki screamed, "OH NO!"

He went to his class sadly. The teacher just stared at him when he came in. Tamaki slumped into his desk. Tears running down his face because of worry for his 'daughter'. Kyouya took no notice of the sad blonde. He was too busy thinking of a way to keep the Host Club open.

As soon as the lunch bell rang Tamaki ran out of the classroom. While blindly rushing through the school; his inner mind theatre was on overdrive.

_Haruhi had a sad look on her face, and was in a beautiful blue gown, she also had a small crown on her head. She was in the Evil Monster Tower. She looked out the window and cried out, "Haruhi wishes to be saved! Daddy saves your Haruhi!"_

_Tamaki was in a suit of armor and on a horse charging towards the tower. He yelled with conviction, "Do not worry my daughter! Daddy will save his princess daughter as soon as I get to you."_

That's when Tamaki hit the 'tower' that held his daughter against her will. Takashi stared down at Tamaki on the floor. Wondering if the blonde boy was alright. Takashi was waiting for Haruhi at the moment. Tamaki twitched on the ground for a while.

Takashi then felt a light tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Haruhi. She asked, "What's wrong with Tamak-"

Her sentence was never finished as the blonde boy glomped her and yelled, "You shall not get my daughter monster!"

Haruhi stared at Tamaki in disbelief and screamed, "You're not my father!"

Tamaki stood rigid for a second and almost went to his corner of woe. However he would protect his daughter. He started running with her in his arms. Haruhi was struggling to get out of his grasp she let out a whelp, "Takashi! Help!"

Takashi quickly caught up with the younger male and grabbed Haruhi out of Tamaki's hands. Takashi's gaze was hard and cold as it rested on Tamaki. Haruhi stared angrily at Tamaki and exclaimed, "What in the world are you doing?!You can't choose who I wish to date!"

Tamaki froze at the word date. His mind theatre stared again.

_Haruhi was in a cute pink dress; however she was chained to a monster. She yelled, "Daddy! Help Haruhi! This monster is trying to date your Haruh-_

Haruhi smacked the blonde male. She said then, "Don't make up what you think I am thinking. For right now I am thinking I love Takashi. So that's end of story."

Takashi blushed to what Haruhi said. Then Kyouya appeared out of nowhere. Tamaki whined to the black haired boy, "That beast has our daughter brainwashed! Brainwashed I say!"

"Or she can truly be in love with Mori-senpai. And would she still like you if you try to interfere with a relationship that doesn't even need your permission." Kyouya stated calmly.

"Blasphemy! My daughter needs me! Right Haruhi?"

Haruhi and Takashi were already walking away from the blonde hand in hand. Tamaki's jaw dropped to the ground. He almost started to yell again. This time though Kyouya was prepared for it and taped the loud blonde's mouth with duct tape again. Tamaki screamed into the tape and Kyouya thought aloud, "Thank god for duct tape."

Tamaki slumped to the floor and started to devise new ways to save his 'daughter'. He would save her at the Host Club today. Yes that's what he would do. Another mind theatre started.

_Haruhi was in Tamaki's arm wearing the cute pink dress still. She said happily, "Thank you Daddy for saving your Haruhi."_

_Tamaki whispered in her ear, "Of course I would save you my cute princess."_

Tamaki tried to laugh victoriously but was stopped by the tape. He ran out happily even though his new plan was doomed to fail.

_Author's note: Yayz! A new chappie! I love doing Tamaki's mind theatre, its fun! Tamaki is such an idiot at times. Also Kyouya has a new love for duct tape! I always wonder why he doesn't ever do that. Oh well. Next chapter should be up in two weeks or shorter. Till then!_


	8. Chapter 7

Haruhi cursed inwardly. Today's theme was the 'American Old West'. Haruhi was stuck in a cute pink stereotype cowboy outfit that brought out her feminine looks even more. Her chocolate brown eyes traveled across the room and landed on her new boyfriend. He was in a very sinister (yet handsome) black cowboy outfit. On the inside Haruhi squealed at his hotness; yet she would never squeal aloud. However her eyes slightly twitched with envy as girls were basically draped all over him.

Tamaki was the sheriff, Kyouya was a banker, and Mitsukuni was a cute little cowboy. There was a sign telling all of Hikaru's and Karou's customers that they would not be there today because they were 'ill'. Many of them still came to the club for they were told that something special was supposed to happen today.

Tamaki then announced loudly, "Today I shall save young Cowboy Haruhi from the dastardly villain Mori-senpai the Dark."

Haruhi's jaw basically hit the floor; and Takashi looked at Tamaki curiously as he stood. Haruhi was then quickly lifted in the air by Takashi like she was a feather. He had a grin on his face and whispered to Haruhi, "He won't get you."

Haruhi grinned at Takashi because of his seriousness. All the girls in the room squealed, "Moe! Moe!"

Tamaki gritted his in anger and took out his toy gun. He pulled the trigger and out came sparkles from it. Takashi quickly dodged it and Haruhi's eyebrow twitched at the sight of the glitter and thought _Why glitter?_Tamaki started chasing Takashi all around the room but never hit Takashi once. Takashi being so agile just jumped to dodge them. Takashi then pulled out his own toy gun, when he shot it water came out and hit Tamaki straight in the face. Tamaki slipped to the floor and gritted his teeth. The customers were torn for which boy to cheer for however all were happy for all the moe today. Kyouya had a video camera videotaping this whole thing. Tamaki rushed at Takashi again this time he had cookies in hand and yelled, "TASTE MY SHRUIKEN!"

Haruhi's eye twitched as the tall blonde yelled that. _That's for ninjas you idiot._she thought. Takashi dodged the cookies and grabbed one in his hand. He placed Haruhi down and she looked at him. He offered the cookie to Haruhi and Haruhi took it with a smile on; both acting like nothing important was happening. This made the customers go crazy including Tamaki. Tamaki yelled with annoyance, "Pay attention to our fight you villain!"

Takashi threw a un-Takashi wicked grin at Tamaki then ran out of the room with Haruhi now in his arms again. Mitsukuni laughed, "Looks like he wins Tama-chan."

Tamaki turned to the ladies in a princely way and asked expectantly, "What should I do now fair ladies? Give chase to them or let Mori-sempai do as he wants with our dear Haruhi."

The girls squealed yes for letting Takashi do want he wants with Haruhi as vivid thoughts flew through their heads at the thought. Tamaki twitched his eye then sulked to his couch. Kyouya sniggered a little at Tamaki's expression.

_Elsewhere…_

"Tamaki-senpai was a real idiot today wasn't he?" Haruhi asked gently. Takashi still had Haruhi in his arms protectively as they sat in the empty dojo. He nodded with a slight smile on his face; as he remembered how angry Tamaki looked. Haruhi was breathing softly when she asked, "Why did you take me here, anyways?"

Takashi was quiet for a while then answered in her ear, "I'll show you."

He got up slowly with Haruhi in his arms. He walked over to a door and opened it quickly. The bright light blinded Haruhi for a second, once her eyes adjusted a small gasp of awe escaped her mouth. A beautiful garden with a small pond was what the door led to. Takashi carefully placed Haruhi down to her feet, like she was made of glass. She walked out towards the pond. Takashi followed her like a faithful lapdog. Haruhi sat next to the pond and peered into its blue depths. Takashi slinked an arm around her waist just in case she fell in by accident. Haruhi didn't notice though and exclaimed in a cute voice, "Look at the koi! Their gold scales shining in the sunlight make them look like little good luck coins."

Takashi smiled and nodded in agreement. Haruhi placed her hand in the pond as one of the koi swam close to the edge. It gently nipped her finger and seemed to stare at her. Takashi said quietly, "He's giving you some luck Haruhi."

Haruhi looked at Takashi with a big smile on her face and said cheerfully, "That could be it Takashi."

Takashi's face got slightly red as she looked at him with such a cute expression on. He gently grabbed her chin and lifted her face slightly higher; he leaned down slowly to kiss her when Haruhi's lips met his lips first. Takashi looked at her with a confused expression on as they kissed. When they stopped he looked at her questionably. Haruhi blushed and looked away sternly, "I was jealous."

Takashi raised an eyebrow in amusement and carefully turned her face to face him again. He kissed her again for a brief time. Her face was a big blotch of red as he said, "I think that's cute."

They went over to a cherry blossom tree and sat in front of it. Haruhi nestled herself next to Takashi; her body seeming to fit with his. He placed his arm behind her back and relaxed completely. He shortly fell asleep as Haruhi watched him breathe. A blossom landed on one of his eyelids. Haruhi brushed it away as he sighed in contentment. The brunette smiled and looked towards the pond. She thought to herself _I think the fish was trying to tell me to thank him. He's already given me enough luck._

She nuzzled her head into Takashi's chest; the two perfectly content with right here and right now.

_Author's note: Wohoo! An update, isn't it amazing? Um… the lack of updates has been school also an empty brain. I need ideas so I'm asking you guys to give me ideas (If people still read this story). Tell me what you want to see happen. Next chapter though is all about Hikaru and his correct grammer and spelling mistakes I might have missed please._


	9. Chapter 9

Hikaru lifted the puppy towards his face. It placed a brown paw on his face. Now that it was all clean Hikaru saw it had some white spots on its fur too. Hikaru settled onto his bed slowly, and petted the puppy. He looked up at his ceiling and thought out loud, "Haruhi and Mori-senpai are good together. Mori-senpai's good at figuring out people's feelings."

That reminded Hikaru of the Karizuwa incident. He smacked his head when he remembered his failure at figuring out that Haruhi was scared of thunderstorms. He was about to get annoyed again when the puppy yelped. Hikaru looked at it quickly and saw it wag its tail when he placed his hand on it. He smiled then said aloud, "You need a name don't cha? What about Riley? I mean I think you're a girl."

Riley lifted her head up towards the sound of Hikaru's voice then whimpered at Hikaru. He was hit with realization and gave her some puppy milk; when Karou entered the room. Hikaru looked at his other half and said in a soft voice, "Hey."

Karou smiled softly and sat on the luxurious bed. He looked at Riley and asked, "Where'd you find him?"

"Her I think. I found her in the street all alone. I think she's going to open her eyes soon and-"

Hikaru basically continued talking about puppies in general when Karou asked, "So are you alright now?"

Hikaru looked at the puppy again and said, "I don't know. I mean I feel all these emotions and it confuses me. Karou… what would you do if you loved Haruhi?"

Karou closed his eyes and sighed, "But I do love her too."

Hikaru looked at his brother in confusion. Karou explained, "Personally I wish the spell had never been broken but we realized that we lost the chance when Haruhi and Mori-senpai kissed. I had loved Haruhi and still love her the way you do. However I want her happy so I'll sit on the sidelines and watch."

Hikaru stared in bewilderment at his twin. Then realized out of all the emotions filling him, the emotion of wanting Haruhi happy was the most. Karou grabbed Hikaru into a hug and said, "See don't you feel better now that you cooled down?"

Hikaru nodded slowly and watched the puppy swat at his hand. Her eyes were open and staring at Hikaru with love. Hikaru let tears fall freely from his eyes. He couldn't tell why he was crying though. He placed Riley in his hands and brought her close to his face. She licked his nose and placed a paw on his face. Hikaru smiled and Karou had closed his phone.

Karou had texted Haruhi _It's all good now._

Hikaru and Karou then both played with Riley; even though she preferred playing with Hikaru more.

**********************************************************************************************************

Haruhi felt her phone vibrate. She sleepily got it out of her pocket and looked at the bright screen. She then smiled brightly and heard a deep voice ask, "Good news?"

Haruhi nodded at her boyfriend and said, "Hikaru's better now."

Takashi just let out an, "Ah." However his slight smile betrayed his true feelings of happiness and relief. Mitsukuni then came out of nowhere. He smiled brightly, "I knew you two would be at the dojo. Hika-chan is all good now!"

Haruhi smiled at the cute boy and said, "Yep."

Takashi brought Haruhi close to him again and whispered, "What about Tamaki?"

Haruhi looked at him and answered, "I just have to set him straight or something. He's not my father and I should have the choice of who I love."

Takashi nuzzled his face into her neck. She blushed at his antics and Mitsukuni smiled happily at his two friends.

_The next day… (wow that was sucky time transition)_

Haruhi was walking into the school with Takashi and Mitsukuni. Mitsukuni grabbed her hand and girls nearby squealed, "Moe! Moe!"

Takashi went closer to Haruhi and pointed towards a fuming blond teen. Haruhi sighed and when they got closer to him said, "Tamaki-senpai don't you think you're carrying this father thing a little too far? You have no right to say who I am with; I also would rather you not glare at my boyfriend while I'm trying to talk to you."

Tamaki froze when Haruhi said my boyfriend. His mind theater was about to start but he pushed the thought away. He was about to grab Haruhi and take her away from Takashi. When Takashi grabbed the younger boy's arm and tossed him to the side. Takashi placed his arm around Haruhi protectively and asked, "Why can't you accept this?"

Takashi knew why Tamaki wouldn't accept it though already; he knew the younger boy had romantic feelings towards Haruhi. However Takashi wanted Tamaki to realize it and just know he has lost before he got the chance to try. While Takashi felt bad about doing it in this cruel manner, it had to be done if he wanted to be with Haruhi in peace.

Tamaki started to stammer, "Be-Because I am he-her father! I-I just don't want her to be in the arms of another ma-"

Before Tamaki finished that sentence he realized he was in love with Haruhi, the romantic kind of love. Haruhi, Takashi and Mitsukuni looked at him with curiosity in their eyes. It seemed he had become a statue from the shock. Mitsukuni took out his cell phone and called Kyouya.

When Kyouya answered he asked, "Has he finally realized it?"

Mitsukuni said, "Yep Yep Kyo-chan. But now he's frozen in place."

Kyouya sighed, "I'll be there soon. You guys get to class so you're not late."

"Okay Kyo-chan!"

Kyouya had only said not be late so they wouldn't get detention. That would disrupt the Host club activities.

_Author's note: I think this story is almost over. Helpful criticism please. I own nothing of Ouran High School Host Club. what does moe exactly mean?_


	10. Chapter 10

_I own nothing. If I did this story probably would have happened in the manga._

When Kyouya got to where Tamaki was the blonde was in a corner of woe. He didn't even move when Kyouya tapped him on the head. Kyouya sighed then punched Tamaki's head down. Tamaki looked up at Kyouya with a confused expression on and asked, "Kyouya? When did you get here?"

Kyouya looked down at Tamaki and thought _maybe I should hit him again._ Kyouya asked Tamaki, "Alright how long will it take you to get over this?"

Tamaki went back to his corner and mumbled his answer, "Never. Not in a million years."

Kyouya rubbed his chin thoughtfully and said aloud, "Maybe we should get you another dog. That helped Hikaru."

Tamaki looked up at with a renewed hope and asked, "Hikaru loves Haruhi too?! Maybe he can be an ally!"

Kyouya sighed and a glint came into his eye, "That won't work Tamaki. He just wants Haruhi happy now."

Tamaki whimpered, "You don't know that!"

Kyouya's hand went to his pocket and took out his cell phone. He opened it and showed Tamaki a text on it. It said _Kyouya Hikaru and I won't be coming to the Host club today. Sorry about that. I'm just glad Hikaru's better now, all it took was a puppy! Well tell the Lord that I hope he feels better also Hikaru says tell Haruhi he wants her to be happy. ____ Karou!_

Tamaki's eye twitched and he tried to compose himself. He then said with tears glistening in his eyes, "I will not lose this battle...maybe"

Kyouya patted him on the back and said, "Come on it won't be that hard to find another girl"

Tamaki stared at Kyouya in horror, "Do not talk about my Haruhi that way! She is better than any other girl."

Kyouya stated, "And she's already taken because you're a dumbass."

Tamaki slumped back to the ground and murmured, "You don't have to be so mean."

"Well I'd rather be mean then listen to the bullshit you're feeding yourself."

Ignoring Kyouya Tamaki took out his cell phone and called Haruhi's phone.

_Classroom 1-A_

*Shissho theme rings through air*

Haruhi froze as she heard the familiar ringtone coming from her backpack. She thought angrily to herself _why didn't I turn that stupid thing off?_

The teacher stared at Haruhi and said slowly it seemed to the brunette, "Fujioka-kun you have detention."

Her eye twitched as she turned off the phone swiftly. She grumbled under her breath, "Thanks Tamaki-senpai. Thanks a lot."

Haruhi internally growled _that idiot senpai! He knows I'm in class! Now I'm going to be late for the club._

Haruhi stared at the blackboard and noticed she had already learned this stuff. Letting out a slight yawn she laid her head on her textbook. The sun started to hit her as well since neither of the twins was blocking it. Slowly her eyes closed feeling as though only a few moments passed she heard the last bell ring and she jerked up in her chair. Mimuro sensei looked at her then and sighed, "Are my classes getting that boring Fujioka-kun?"

Haruhi sat up straight and looked apologetic, "No I'm sorry I fell asleep. It's just I stayed up late studying what you just taught."

Mimuro sensei sighed once more, "You can go your friend Morinozuka-kun just told me that you had to help him at the principal's office."

Takashi stood behind the teacher now with a finger at his lips. A slight blush almost came onto Haruhi's face as she stood up and shakily lied, "Yeah that's right I totally forgot I had to help him."

Mimuro sensei went to his desk and just shooed the two students away. Once farther away from the classroom Haruhi busted out laughing. Takashi chuckled a little as well. Haruhi looked up at her boyfriend and asked with a smirk, "So what work do we have to do?"

Takashi looked at the ceiling trying to think of something. He leaned down towards her then and gently captured her lips with his. Haruhi's face became a bright red as the kiss happened. Takashi stopped and looked at her with a smile. Haruhi murmured softly, "I definitely wasn't expecting that."

Takashi picked her up bridal style and said, "Kyouya wants us at the club to knock sense into Tamaki."

Haruhi wrapped her arms around his neck and asked, "How about we just skip club activities?"

Takashi lifted one eyebrow questionably at Haruhi. Haruhi continued, "I don't think I can be near Tamaki-senpai at the moment without killing him, and what's a little more money on my never ending debt."

A grin filled Takashi's face as Haruhi said this. She looked up at him then and asked with a cross look on her face, "It's not funny."

Takashi just nuzzled the top of her head and murmured, "Okay but that means I just stole away Juliet."

Haruhi looked at him questionably now.

_In the Third Music Room…_

Tamaki yelled dressed as Romeo, "What do you mean that dastardly villain has stolen my Juliet?!"

Kyouya dressed as Lord Montague calmly answered, "Paris just took her."

Tamaki gritted his teeth in anger when one of his fan girls said, "You should go after Juliet."

Many murmurs of agreement went through the crowd of girls. Tamaki smiled happily alrighty then let's get my love back."

Squeals of happiness happened as he said that. The crowd and Tamaki quickly left the room. Kyouya sighed as they and went over to where Mitsukuni was sleeping with Bun-Bun. He tapped the older boy lightly on the shoulder. Mitsukuni asked with a glare as he opened his eyes, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Tamaki is probably going to try and kill Mori-senpai."

Mitsukuni (now fully awake) jumped up and exclaimed, "Oh no! Tama-chan's going to get hurt really badly!"

The small boy scurried out of the room. Kyouya sat on a couch with his laptop open and accessed the security cameras. Taking the footage of both Tamaki and the hiding couple onto his hard drive. He smiled at the thought of how much money he'll make from this tape.

_Author's note: So what did you guys think?_


	11. Chapter 11

Takashi held onto Haruhi as they rested in the shade of where he and Mitsukuni would hide during hide and seek. The leaves billowing in the wind, Haruhi sighed happily. Takashi just smiled slightly; when their peace and quiet was destroyed by girls squealing and the yells of the one and only "King".

Takashi glimpsed out of the leaves on the trees and spotted the blonde and looked at Haruhi with a question evident on his face. Haruhi answered, "Maybe you should just fight him."

Takashi's face looked a bit shock by the violent choice Haruhi made. When she saw his look she said while waving her hands, "I don't mean kill him or anything I mean you are technically Paris from the play and he's Romeo. Maybe if you do a fight on his terms he'll finally leave us be."

Takashi nodded to the suggestion. He stood slowly on the branch making sure Haruhi was safe in his arms and jumped down to the ground. Tamaki swerved around to where he heard the noise of leave rustling and saw in his mind…

_His precious Juliet (Haruhi) in the arms of the dastardly Paris (Mori-senpai). Juliet cried out, "Oh Romeo (Daddy)! Please save your Juliet!" Paris cackled evilly, "Kufufufufufu! You'll never get Juliet from me!" He took out his sword and lunged at the evil Paris._

Takashi dodged easily when Tamaki came at him with the plastic sword. Placing Haruhi on the ground he then said the words from the play Kyouya had made him memorize, "Condemned villain, I do apprehend thee:  
Obey, and go with me; for thou must die."

Tamaki blinked a couple times in confusion at his words then realized that Takashi was asking him to a duel (He didn't memorize all the words) he then answered back, "Have at thee evil one!"

Tamaki came at Takashi with his plastic sword and Takashi had his kendo stick out and ready.**1 **He easily blocked Tamaki's attack. He then pushed forward and tapped Tamaki on the head lightly. Tamaki grabbed his head and cried out in over dramatized pain. Takashi looked at Haruhi questioningly as though to say what do I do now? Haruhi shrugged her shoulders. Tamaki slowly got up clutching his sword, he finally noticed that Haruhi was out of Takashi's arms he yelled joyfully, "Juliet, my love, come with me and we'll live happily ever after!"

The girls from the club squealed in happiness at this dedication of love. Haruhi mushroomed sighed then grabbed Takashi's hand. Looking at him straight on she says loudly, "I love thee Paris, I was a fool to ever think that Romeo would just be okay with this love. However it does not matter as long as you are in my life."

Takashi's face was slightly tinged red as he smiled widely at Haruhi. He leaned in and kissed her, the girls basically started a squealing frenzy. Renge wiped her eyes with a tissue as she said, "Oh this beautiful change to the story, it's so fresh, so amazing so MOE!"

Tamaki looked to ground knowing he was defeated, he mumbled, "Haruhi is this man the one who will truly make you happy?"

Haruhi nodded confidently Tamaki sighed. He looked at Takashi, straightened up and said, "Paris because my love is happy I'll approve of this union."

Haruhi thought annoyed like _we didn't even need your approval, this was mostly to make Kyouya-senpai happy._ "However," Tamaki tensed up and pointed his plastic sword threateningly, "if you ever make her cry you shall die!"

"MOE!MOE!"

Haruhi twitched her eye in annoyance not only from the botching of this play but from the fact that Tamaki was still acting fatherly. Takashi squeezed her hand and she got out of those thoughts. Looking up at him she blushed at the words he mouthed,

_I will never hurt you my love._

**So yeah, to the people who still read this and have waited patiently to read the next chapter. I just kind of lost intrest and inspiration for the story so this might just be how it ends. I dunno so I'm sorry for not posting at least something saying that the story was on hiatus.**

**1 About this…it's Takashi that's all.**


End file.
